Lettre à un frère
by sandou01
Summary: Après une intense réflexion Sabo ce décide à écrire une lettre à son frère disparue, il y met tout se sentiment et tout ce qu'il aurais voulu lui dire.


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

 **Ce One-shots ne contient pas de couple ni de romance, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

 **Lettre à un frère**

Mon chère frère,

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer cette lettre, après tout cela fait plus de douze ans. J'aurais peut être du t'avertir que j'étais toujours vivant, non ? Il faut dire que la première année il fallait que je me remette sur pied, et puis ensuite j'ai voulu m'entraîner encore plus dur pour vous protéger. Puis plus les années passaient plus je repoussais le moment, je m'excuse d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. J'ai mit du temps à me décider à t'écrire.

J'ai donc fini par rejoindre les révolutionnaires, ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé la vie, car ce qu'ils défendaient, était la cause pour laquelle je voulais me battre, je m'excuse aussi pour ça, on s'était promis d'être tous de grand pirates. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'en parler et savoir si tu aurais quand même été fier de moi... Je suis certain que tu m'aurais cassé la gueule pour t'avoir rendu triste, de ne pas mettre manifesté, et surtout d'avoir fait pleurer notre petit frère. Notre précieux petit frère qu'on s'était juré de protéger et je t'en ai laissé la lourde tache.

Mais le fait que je ne soit pas avec vous ne m'a pas empêché de suivre vos progrès, je collectionnais vos avis de recherche et tout les articles de journaux qui parlaient de vous... On m'a pris pour un fou même le grand chef en a rit, mais un jour je l'ai surpris à faire pareil à propos de Luffy, car, si tu ne le sais toujours pas, Dragon, notre chef, est aussi son père.

Savoir que tu avais rejoints l'équipage de barbe blanche m'a surpris, toi qui affirmait vouloir devenir le roi des pirates et que tu ne serais jamais sous le commandement de quelqu'un. Je suis sur que tu avais tes raisons pour ce changement d'avis, et je suis sur que je l'aurais compris si on en avait parlé, malheureusement je n'ai pas été à tes côtés à ce moment la...

C'est comme ce jour fatidique ou j'aurais du m'y trouver aussi, j'ai échoué en tant que frère, pourtant j'ai essayé de venir mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais à l'autre bout du monde et j'avais des engagements à tenir, aussi j'étais persuadé que ton équipage ainsi que Luffy feraient tout pour te venir en aide et te rendre ta liberté. Mais aucun de nous aurais pu prédire ce qui allait ce passer.

Ton geste fait de toi le meilleur des grands frères que le monde puisse imaginer, bien meilleur que moi. En apprenant la nouvelle je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne voulais pas faire face à une telle réalité, j'ai même pensé que notre petit frère y était passé. Je me suis alors sentie vide, brisé, seul, mort. J'avais tout perdu et je n'avais rien fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, pourtant je continuais ma vie comme un automate, quelque chose en moi c'était définitivement brisé. Je venais de perdre mes deux frères alors que j'étais resté terré comme un lâche attendant que la mort fasse son œuvre.

C'est quand j'ai vue un nouveau journal parlant de Luffy qui était venue te rendre hommage que j'ai craqué, j'ai hurlé à m'en déchirer la gorge. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma cabine, la mettant sans dessus dessous et quand tout fut à terre je me suis mit à frapper les murs, et avant que je ne fasse trop de dégâts, que ce soit à la paroi ou à mes mains, mon équipage est venu me retenir et me calmer. L'un deux m'a même pris dans ses bras et mes larmes se mirent à couler, de rage, de tristesse, de culpabilité et de soulagement que notre petit frère et pu lui en réchapper.

J'ai mit plusieurs jours à m'en remettre mais finalement j'ai réussi, j'ai ravalé ma haine pour continuer mon chemin et je me suis mit à chercher Luffy, mais il avait disparut. J'ai attendu qu'il refasse parler de lui et aujourd'hui je me sens près à lui faire face. Notre petit frère sera peut être en colère, et il en aura tout les droits, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire mon retour. Et je m'excuserais et s'il me faut dix ans pour qu'il me pardonne et me laisse faire, à mon tour, mon boulot de grand frère alors je patienterais.

J'aurais voulu te reparler une dernier fois, te dire toutes ces choses de vive voix mais on ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et je sais que tu ne pourras jamais lire cette lettre mais j'y ai mit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je voudrais aussi que tu ne t'inquiète pas, je prend la relève et je protégerais Luffy quitte à en mourir à mon tour, alors surtout Ace repose en paix.

Ton frère, Sabo.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas les commentaires son la drogue de l'écrivain!**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
